Betrayal
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Cat Noir's been getting threatening visits from a certain Super Villain but has been keeping it from Ladybug. When he, once again, refuses an offer from Hawk Moth the dark miraculous holder decides he's had enough. Will Ladybug get to her partner on time or is she in for the fight of her life? What will become of Cat Noir and what happens when Adrien suddenly disappears?
1. Prologue: Dark Beginnings

**Miraculous - Betrayals**

I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Thank you to Harmony Bennet for creating the beautiful cover image for this story. You're the best, best friend ever! =^-^=

* * *

 **Prologue: Dark Beginnings**

"Hnn, hahaha... Is the poor little kitten having a bad day? Did your precious Ladybug push you away as always, Cat Noir? Poor boy... I can help you, you know," came a haunting voice, causing Cat Noir to tense and narrow his eyes, pulling out his pole and lengthening it, ready to fight, "leave me ALONE!" he snarled, knowing well enough who that voice belonged to.

It was the same as it had been for the past two months or so. The battle was over and he was running out of time before he returned to his true form. He'd been looking for somewhere quiet to hide through the transformation, just like many other times. He hadn't had enough time to get home today. He often didn't. So he'd made his way into a dark alley in hopes of being able to change in peace.

He'd known this creep might well show up but he didn't have a choice. He just couldn't make it home, though, and it was too dangerous to try. This had been happening for way too long and this guy just wasn't letting up. Why hadn't he tried anything else? Why wasn't he going for his miraculous? Why hadn't he attacked him? It didn't make sense to the blond at all. He'd made it clear he wasn't going to play the others game after all.

He finally looked over to the other side of the alleyway and scowled as the tall figure of Hawk Moth stepped out of the shadows and into view. The masked male smirked darkly at the green eyed boy and moved towards him, his staff in hand as several white butterflies fluttered around him. They'd look beautiful if Cat didn't know how tainted they could become with this freak's power.

He really didn't want to deal with this creep right now. Truth be told… he was upset. He'd finally managed to ask Ladybug to spend some time with him outside of 'work' and she'd just laughed him off and told him that it wasn't a good idea, before heading off. He just wanted her to notice him... not as a partner but as someone she could spend her life with but it was becoming apparent that she'd never see him that way… and it hurt.

Cat Noir narrowed his eyes more as he clenched his baton, pulling himself out of his dark thoughts, ready to deck the creep with his weapon if he came too close, "Get away from me! I'm tired of your crap!" he snarled at the man, shivering with barely pent-up anger. He didn't have time for this. His transformation was running out. He'd be a sitting duck if he changed. He needed to get out of here, but he didn't want to open himself up to attack.

"Oh please, we've been through this before. You know you can't beat me without your precious Ladybug. I'm almost surprised you haven't spoken to her about our nightly encounters yet," he smirked, "are you considering my proposal, perhaps?" he asked, his voice taunting and dark. He knew that Cat Noir was more likely ashamed that he'd allowed Hawk Moth to get to him… to corner him like a rat.

"Like I would ever consider betraying, Ladybug! I just don't feel the need to bother her with something so trivial!" Cat Noir snapped out, though the truth was, he didn't want to burden her with his screw up. He'd deal with it on his own. He'd messed up and he would fix it. He didn't need Ladybug to fix his problems for him. He tensed, suddenly, his ring beeping, indicating his time was almost up, "I don't have time for this..." he hissed before moving to jump away, "See ya!"

"Remember... I know who you are, boy!" Hawk Moth shouted, causing Cat to flinch, stumble mid-step and pause, "Do you think I care? Go ahead... I dare you to try something when I'm in my civilian form..." Cat growled out and Hawk Moth only laughed at the boy's response, "oh please, I'm very well aware you're too foolish to care about your own well-being. I've watched you put yourself in harm's way for your precious Ladybug enough times for that... but what about the wellbeing of your family? The wellbeing of your friends? What about them?" he asked with a dark grin.

Cat Noir tensed at this point, the final beep going off as his powers faded, his suit disappearing from his feet up to reveal similar blond hair and blue eyes. A very angry Adrien Agrest turned to Hawk Moth, at this point, "stay away from the people I care about!" he snapped out, clenching his fists as Plagg groggily rested on his shoulder. He wanted to hit the other… to punch him or something… but he couldn't. He was way over his head at this point.

Hawk Moth laughed at the boy's anger, "then do what I ask... remember... as I said before... if you do what I say... if you're a good little kitten... I'll let your precious Ladybug live..." he smirked, "bring me the ladybug earrings and I will give you the power to make Ladybug yours forever... and your family and friends will be safe... and so will she... I only want the earrings. I don't care about the girl behind the mask. I know well enough, that you're in love with her... I'll give her to you once I have her earrings and your ring. Just do as I say… Obey."

"And what are you planning to do with our Miraculous?" Adrien asked, scowling, "I don't trust you... and I am NOT giving you that kind of power, you creep... besides, I would never force Ladybug to be with me if that wasn't what she wanted. She means way more to me than that. I want her to love me… not serve me. I won't help you," he said, shaking his head, "never... ever... going... to happen... I would never betray M'Lady," he let out as he turned to try and walk away.

He didn't get far, however, as a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him back against his chest, gripping the boy's wrist tightly and painfully. Plagg let out a yelp as he was jarred from the blond's shoulder, falling to the ground in a heap as he groaned out, still too exhausted to do much more than mumble the boy's name. The little Kwami's heart hammered in his chest, however, as he prayed that his chosen would be alright.

"I'll ask you one last time, boy... the earrings... and the ring... for the safety of everyone you love, including Ladybug..." Hawk Moth uttered out coldly. Of course, he never mentioned Adrien's safety. No... Hawk Moth wasn't that nice... and he liked the irony of making the boy his own personal tool to use against Paris… as well as for his own personal entertainment.

He knew well enough that if the boy agreed and did betray his precious Ladybug... he'd be broken. She would hate him and he would never forgive himself. It would be all he would need to make the boy his, one way or another. He would keep his word and give Ladybug to him... but by the time he did that, the boy would either be an Akuma, or he'd be too broken to even want to face her anyway.

"I... won't... do it..." Adrien hissed out to the other and Hawk Moth just chuckled and shook his head, "Hnn... you're brave... but you're also very... very... foolish," Hawk Moth uttered as he brought his free hand up, revealing a syringe. The teen tensed and struggled, gasping out as the needle pierced his neck causing Adrien to let out a pained gasp. His struggles ceased nearly immediately as he groaned, eyes slipping shut as he began to feel the effects of the drug almost immediately.

"Stupid boy... You should have just done what I asked... I hate disobedience... I've grown impatient, Adrien... I was willing to give you everything you wanted... you could have had your precious Ladybug at your beck and call," Hawk Moth said, the boy collapsing against Hawk Moth as the older male looked over to Plagg, hefting the boy over his shoulder before picking up the exhausted Kwami. He smirked and laughed as he walked off with his new toy.

Tomorrow should prove to be very, very interesting indeed.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Prelude To Pain

**Miraculous - Betrayals**

I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Thank you to Harmony Bennet for creating the beautiful cover image for this story. You're the best, best friend ever! =^-^=

WARNING: I have upped the rating for this story from this point on. There are references to violence in this chapter but I won't be posting the actual violence on this site. I will have it in the story in archiveofourown and adult-fanfiction. Yes, I'm mean... flames to go roasting Hawk Moth. ~_^

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prelude To Pain**

A soft groan escaped pink tinged lips, blond hair splayed out on a plain white pillow. His mind was reeling, foggy. He felt groggy and weak. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes but he found he couldn't move it. He couldn't lift it... he didn't have the strength. He felt so weak... so sluggish.

"W... ha... ah..." came the weak, barely audible sound from the male as he tried desperately to open his rather heavy eyelids. He whimpered after a moment and just went limp again. He tried to focus, tried to think... what was the last thing he remembered?

The attack... there had been an akuma attack... they'd stopped the akuma... and then. He'd asked Ladybug to spend time with him. She didn't want to... He felt a pang of pain at that memory as he clenched his eyes tighter. Why would she want to spend time with him? Everyone knew, even the two of them... Ladybug was the hero... he was just a comedic sidekick.

He shook his head a bit to try and clear it and focus on the here and now. It didn't help much, however, and just caused his head to swim as he whimpered. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as everything spun a bit as if his brain was spinning around in circles inside his skull. That had been a bad idea. He felt a little nauseous now but he gulped it back and worked on taking deep, calming breaths until his stomach settled down again.

"Good to see you're awake, boy..." came a familiar voice as Hawk Moth slipped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face, "You should have just listened... I hate disobedience..." he uttered, crossing his arms over his chest, his cane in one hand as butterflies flitted about his form, "Now what shall we do with you, hmm?"

Adrien's heart leapt in his chest as the other neared and he realized he didn't have the strength to get up and fight... he also had no idea where Plagg was and after a second he realized... he couldn't feel the weight of his ring on his finger... his miraculous was gone, "give it back..." he let out, eyes narrowing as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but found he didn't have the strength to do that either, "what did... you do to me?"

Hawk Moth just laughed and smirked darkly, "just a little sedative... it'll keep you nice and calm for now. Wouldn't want you trying to escape now would we? I don't need you warning Ladybug about my new found 'power'," he chuckled, holding up Adrien's ring and grinning at the angry look it got him, "Don't worry... I'll give it back... once I'm sure you'll be the perfect tame and obedient little kitten."

"Give it back!" the blond shouted but it only made his head spin more as he flopped back onto the bed, panting as his head spun. He had no strength... he couldn't fight... he couldn't move... he'd failed... he'd let Hawk Moth get his ring... He'd let Hawk Moth get him. He felt pathetic. He'd failed Paris... he'd failed his Lady... His Ladybug.

"I will. Just not now," Hawk Moth said and Adrien just glared at him as the man stepped closer to him, "you have a lot to learn before you get that ring back… First thing you need to learn… is to NEVER get on my bad side…" he hissed out, grabbing the boy by the sides of his jaw in a bruising grip, "I was willing to give you so much in return for a simple little task… all I wanted were the Ladybug earrings and your Cat Noir ring and then you would have had your precious girl and I'd have left Paris alone… but no… you insisted on fighting… insisted on going against my wishes… insisted on making things difficult… well, now things will be difficult… for you… not for me."

Adrien winced as the other grabbed him, feeling the others fingers and nails digging into his flesh as he glared back at the older male with eyes like daggers, filled with anger and hatred. Hawk Moth was evil… he knew there would always be a catch. That is if he even kept his promises in the first place. He would never make a deal with this 'devil'.

"Tsh!" Hawk Moth growled, shoving the boy away harshly and turning away from him, walking a few steps from the other, "why do you insist on always being so disobedient? So troublesome? Why can't you just do as you're told? Why can't you just listen when you're spoken to?!" Hawk Moth snapped, finally turning back to the boy, "You should have taken my offer, Adrien… This would have been so much easier."

The green eyed teen looked to the other with hazy eyes, the villain's words echoing in his mind. He sounded less like an angry criminal and more like a parent berating his child. It sent chills through Adrien's body but he didn't reply and he didn't dwell on it… he didn't want to. Instead, he shook his head a bit as he let out, "Sorry… am I 'bugging' you, Hawk Moth? Sorry to purrrevent you from getting what you want but… I was chosen for a reason. I'm no lap cat… I won't lay down and die and I won't obey a creep like you. My loyalties will always lay with Ladybug and Paris!"

Hawk Moth scowled at the boy as he shook his head, "Not for long…" he hissed as he moved towards a table that Adrien hadn't been paying attention to. There were all sorts of devices and strange objects on it that he didn't necessarily recognize. His stomach churned, however, as he shook his head as the other grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

The blond groaned as he tried to shift to his side and off of the bed but he didn't get far before Hawk Moth grabbed his leg and yanked him back to where he could reach one wrist. The man scowled as he cuffed the one wrist and dragged the struggling boy closer to cuff the other as well as Adrien snapped profanities at him and tried to hit and bite him. He ignored it and smirked once he had the boy cuffed, tossing him back onto the bed harshly.

"What's wrong, kitten? Are you a fraidy-cat?" Hawk Moth asked, throwing the puns back in the boy's face as he laughed, smirking as he moved over to where a long chain with a hook was hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the chain by the hook and pulled it over to the bed, smirking at the fear in the boy's eyes as he shifted himself up till he was resting with his back against the headboard.

This just helped Hawk Moth in the end, however, as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a controller. He pressed a button on it to make the hook come down so he could get a better grip on it. Once it was at Adrien's eye level, he grabbed the boy by the wrists and pulled them up, slipping the chain of the cuffs onto the hook.

"There we go…" the masked man said He pressed another button on the controller again causing the chain to start to lift, pulling the blond up by the wrists and forcing him to kneel up on the bed as he struggled, trying to get free. The boy was panting by this point, panicking as various scenarios ran through his head.

This was bad… really, really bad… He should have just told Ladybug the truth… He should have told her that Hawk Moth had found out his identity… that Hawk Moth had offered him a deal in return for their miraculous. He'd just been so embarrassed and felt terrible. He felt like Ladybug shouldn't have to fix his screw-ups and wanted to do it on his own… he wanted to fix it himself… but this wasn't the kind of screw up he should have been dealing with alone.

Adrien didn't like this at all. He was scared. He felt vulnerable like this and he was terrified of what Hawk Moth would do. He tugged at the chains, wondering if he'd have the strength and stamina to break his own hand in order to pull himself free of the cuffs. That's how they did it on TV right? Of course, that wasn't real and he wasn't sure it could be done in real life. He just wanted to get out of here. A lot of those devices and tools on that table, now that he had a better look at it, looked sharp… and deadly… and most of all… painful.

He silently wished that Ladybug would find him… would save him… but she had no idea where he was… or that he was even in trouble. How long would it take for her to figure out that something was wrong? That he was missing? A day? A week? Would she just think he'd abandoned her? Would she think he'd given up the fight? Why had he been so stupid… Now Ladybug would have to fight on her own… alone… She could end up killed or worse... all because of him.

And what about school? What about his friends? His father? Nathalie and the Gorilla? Would they be worried? Would his father even notice he was missing? Would his father just assume he'd disappeared like his mother? Maybe even think that he'd run away? He knew his friends would worry… he knew Nathalie and Gorilla would as well… He hoped they wouldn't worry too much. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Hawk Moth smirked at this point as he chuckled softly, pulling Adrien from his reverie, "time for the main event, hm? I hope you're ready, you're tonight's entertainment, Cat Noir… but don't worry. Our audience consists solely of my precious akuma," the deranged man laughed, "I'm going to break you… and then… I will tame and train you… you will be mine… you will obey… and you will bring me Ladybug's Miraculous… It's just a matter of time. Let's see how long it takes you to break… let's hope, for your sake, that it isn't long."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Missing In Action

**Miraculous - Betrayals**

I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Thank you to Harmony Bennet for creating the beautiful cover image for this story. You're the best, best friend ever! =^-^=

NOTE: This is where the story here and on archiveofourown and adult-fanfiction will part ways a little. The other two sites will have extra chapters involving highly adult themes of sexual and violent nature.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Missing In Action**

Things hadn't been so bad in a long time. Marinette thought it was horrible luck when Nathalie came to their school that day to claim Adrien's things. It was even more of a shock to find out that Adrien's father had decided to send him away to boarding school and wasn't even letting him say goodbye. The famous designer had taken Adrien's phone and everything and the boarding school he was being sent to didn't allow such technologies as they felt it would be too much of a distraction to students.

The dark haired girl wanted to cry. Nino looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face, probably Gabriel... and Alya was desperately trying to comfort both of her friends even though, she too, didn't want Adrien to go. The three of them, along with many of their classmates, took it very hard... especially with the fact that Adrien wasn't going to get the chance to bid them goodbye.

Marinette was so angry and hurt and she felt horrible for Adrien. She knew the blond cherished his friendships and without them, felt alone. Why did his father have to be so cruel all the time? She just hoped the other found new friends at his new school who would be there for him. She also prayed that he didn't find... someone else. Her heart ached at the idea.

She wondered how long Adrien would be gone for. The rest of the year? Or till graduation? Maybe he'd never come back... It made her want to puke truth be told... she didn't want to think about life without the blond model. Eventually, however, she found herself with other, much more important, things to worry about than Adrien leaving to go to another school.

Cat Noir was missing. She didn't know where he was or what had happened to him. Two weeks went by. He never showed up to patrols... he even missed two Akuma attacks. It made her nervous and she began to spend each night out looking for him for as long as she could. She scoured the city in search of the blond feline but there was just no sign of him.

Tikki was worried as well. Miraculous holders didn't usually just disappear without a trace like that. It wasn't normal... And she knew, no matter how lazy Plagg could be, he would never shirk his duties and neither would Cat Noir. Marinette had to console the little creature on occasion as Tikki really wasn't taking the disappearance well... not that she was.

She'd considered the possibility that, perhaps, Cat Noir had decided that he didn't want to be a hero anymore... that it had just been too much... but no. Cat Noir was a true hero and wouldn't give up like that. Something had to have happened to him but they had no clues to go off of and searching every nook and cranny of Paris wasn't getting them anywhere.

After a while, Marinette had to face facts. She was on her own now. She had to continue to fight and protect Paris without her partner. As much as she desperately wanted to find him, she'd exhausted all the places she could think of. There wasn't much she could do to find the missing miraculous holder. She just prayed that he'd come back eventually... or that, at the very least, he was okay wherever he was.

Alya, of course, had figured out that the cat was missing pretty early on as well and had pointed it out in her Ladyblog. The news spread fast and people were getting antsy. There were rumors all over the place about what may have happened to him. Some even suggested that he'd run off because he got tired of getting the 'cold shoulder' from Ladybug. That one hurt... but Marinette knew that wasn't the case. She might push him away when he flirted but she made sure he knew that she cherished him as a partner and a friend.

Eventually, three months had passed with no sign of the blond hero and no communication from Adrien. Marinette continued to protect Paris but she was stressed and tired. She was missing more school and falling behind in her classes but she tried desperately to keep up. She spent a lot of her time grounded by her parents for missing school but she couldn't tell them why she was missing so much.

Alya and Nino tried to help her but she couldn't tell them the truth either. They were kind though and didn't push her for answers and didn't get upset with her when she ditched them or missed planned outings. They had every right to get angry with her but they didn't. She was glad for that. They both knew that she was missing Adrien, even if she tried not to show it.

On this particular night, however, things were going to change... and not for the better. Ladybug was out patrolling the Parisian night. Her bluebell eyes stared up at the sky as she paused atop a roof, sighing softly, "Where are you, Cat? Please... I just want to know you're okay... Please come back. I need my partner... I can't do this without you..." she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek before she pulled her eyes from the bright and beautiful moon.

"Aww, I didn't realize you cared so much, M'Lady..." came a voice from behind her suddenly and Ladybug froze on the spot. Her heart shot into her chest before she spun around quickly, eyes going wide at what she saw, "C... Cat Noir?!" she let out quickly before frowning. It looked like Cat Noir... but at the same time... it didn't, "What happened to you? Where have you been?!"

"What? Don't like the new look, Bugaboo?" the feline asked, a smirk gracing his lips. He did a quick spin to show off his new look. Instead of his usual pitch black, he was in pure, ivory white and his mask had points coming from the sides to mid cheek making him look a little more menacing than usual. His eyes were no longer the deep grassy green. They were now a beautiful but haunting golden color. The most disturbing thing, however, was the scar that ran from the top of the right side of his mask and came down to the bottom of it.

Ladybug frowned as she looked him over, her eyes pausing on the scar, "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" she asked, stepping towards the other, "Where did you get that scar?" she asked, worried and angry. No one hurt her partner and got away with it. Was this why he'd disappeared? Had he gotten hurt? He could have been in the hospital this whole time for all she knew.

"I... I don't want to talk about that," Cat let out, looking away from her. He didn't pull away when she neared him though and just frowned, "Did you even bother to look for me?" he asked after a moment, turning his eyes back to her. He stared at her for a moment before letting out, "You spent so much time trying to keep your precious identity a secret... and refused to let me show you mine... if you'd known who I was..."

The spotted heroine frowned at the others words, her hand, which had been reaching towards his cheek to touch the scar, paused and pulled away, "I'm sorry... The Kwami's told us it was too dangerous. I know you got the same warning. It's better this way... Or... It was... Did you get hurt in your civilian form? Is that why you disappeared?" she asked, feeling hurt that he seemed upset at her. She could understand, though. If she'd known who he was... she could have been there for him.

The blond frowned and scowled slightly, "Yes, I did... but, I'm not hurting anymore... at least not physically," he let out, narrowing his eyes, "So... you didn't answer my question. Did you? Did you actually try to find me? Did you look for me at all?" he finally asked, looking at her with eyes that held barely hidden accusations and anger, "Or were you glad to get rid of me? I was just an annoyance to you after all, wasn't I?"

"W... what?!" Ladybug let out, eyes going wide, "Of course I looked for you! I searched all over the city! I... I couldn't find you. I didn't know where you were..." she let out, "B... because I didn't know... who you were..." she mumbled, her eyes falling towards the ground, "I'm sorry... I... I would never... EVER want to get rid of you. You're my partner. I care about you... even if I didn't show it as much as I should have"

"Really?" Cat let out after a moment, his features seeming to soften before he frowned and moved towards her, "I missed you..." he murmured, "I was worried that... that you didn't need me anymore... you were doing fine fighting all on your own. I watched you fight... on TV... I... I wanted to tell you... to find a way to let you know I was okay but... I couldn't reach you..." he whispered out.

"Oh Cat... I'll always need you... and it's okay... it isn't your fault that you got hurt. I'm just so glad that you're safe... I'm sorry you got hurt but I'm glad you're alive. I... I was worried that you'd... been killed... or that... I don't know. Maybe that Hawk Moth had found you," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she moved to hug the sad looking feline around the waist, "I'm here... If you need to talk... or anything..."

"Thank you..." Cat whispered as he leaned into her hug, his head moving to her shoulder as his arms moved to wrap around her neck. He stayed like that for a few seconds, seemingly enjoying the closeness and the comfort, before he smirked darkly against her shoulder, the dark haired girl unable to see it, "but who said that Hawk Moth didn't find me?" he uttered finally before both hands snapped towards Ladybug's earrings.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


	4. Chapter 3: Cat & Mouse

**Miraculous - Betrayals**

I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Thank you to Harmony Bennet for creating the beautiful cover image for this story. You're the best, best friend ever! =^-^=

NOTE: This is where the story here and on archiveofourown and adult-fanfiction will part ways a little. The other two sites will have extra chapters involving highly adult themes of sexual and violent nature. I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY WITH SOME EDITS AS WELL AS A FEW MORE PARAGRAPHS TO MAKE THE BATTLE SCENE EVEN BETTER! =) ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cat & Mouse**

Ladybug's heart leapt in her chest as she heard those words, 'but who said Hawkmoth didn't find me?'. Those words hurt so badly. They terrified her, and for a millisecond, she was frozen, but then... then she snapped out of it. She snapped out of it as she felt his arms move from around her neck and go straight for her earrings. Tears stung her eyes as her own hands shot up, grabbing him by the wrists before he got his hands around her earrings. She starred at him for a moment, wanting to be sick... wanting to cry... unsure of herself... feeling suddenly so very... very guilty, "Cat... No..." she whispered out before letting out a grunt as she shoved him back by the wrists.

Was this her fault? Was it because she'd pushed him away the last time they'd seen each other. He'd wanted to go out... to spend some time with her. Why hadn't she put her worries and the 'rules' aside... just for one night... He just wanted to be with her for a little while longer... to do something that didn't involve fighting for their lives... fighting to protect others... something that was fun and relaxing. He was probably burning out truth be told. She couldn't blame him either. Being a superhero was exhausting. If she'd just given in that once... maybe this wouldn't have happened?

Cat grinned darkly at Ladybug's fear and uncertainty, watching the emotions run over her masked face, "poor little Lady's lost her pet? Don't you know, My Lady... Cat's aren't known to be loyal... if you want loyalty... get a dog!" Cat snapped as he moved to send a slash of claws towards the spotted heroine who dodged to the side before running to the other side of the building. She was afraid... she didn't want to hurt him. She cared too much about him to hurt him. If she didn't fight though... he'd eventually win. She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath as Cat Blanc took to all fours and ran at her, "I don't want to hurt you!" she snapped, sending her yoyo at him and smacking him directly in the middle of the forehead, causing the cat to falter and dash to the side, growling as he rubbed his face before snarling at her.

"Cheap shot, My Lady," Cat smirked and taunted her as he grinned darkly, golden eyes glinting, "If you aren't even going to try, My Lady... then why are you still here? Run like the sniveling little ant you are," he chuckled after a moment before he licked his lips, sharp fangs glinting, "you're afraid to hurt me? You're pawsitively... pawthetic..." he purred out, belt tail swishing this way and that, "if you can't fight... then just hand over your Miraculous now. Make it easier on yourself. If you won't fight me and won't give me your Miraculous... I may just have to find my entertainment... somewhere else..."

"Don't you DARE!" Ladybug shouted and frowned at his words, her heart hammering in her chest. Cat Blanc was following Hawk Moth's orders, threatning the people of Paris... but somehow he still managed to keep Cat Noir's ridiculous affinity for puns. Those puns and the looming threat seemed to give her strength... She wouldn't let anyone get hurt... and those puns... it meant Cat Noir was still in there. He might be under Hawk Moth's control but he was still in there, locked in his own mind... but making himself known... waiting for her to save him... or more likely... waiting for her to run away and hide... to protect herself. She knew Cat wouldn't want her to fight... wouldn't want her to get hurt... wouldn't want to hurt her... but she didn't have a choice. She had to save him, because she truly needed him at her side.

"I'm not going to give up... I'm not going to run away... Cat Noir has saved me and helped save Paris... so many times. It's high time I returned the favour," Ladybug uttered before snapping her yoyo towards him, wrapping it around his midsection, his arms trapped at his sides. The golden-eyed male hissed at her, very much like a real cat, not seeming happy with this new development. He then grinned and began to stretch, growling with the strain, using his superhuman strength to force the yoyo's string to loosen around him. He finally let out a loud roar before putting all his force into it, causing the yoyo string to, not break, but loosen enough for him to jump out before the heroine could tighten it.

The former feline hero just smirked at Ladybug, once he landed back on the ground, and chuckled darkly, "Not too bad for a little bug... but you know you can't win thisss... You're finished, Ladybug... Hand over your Miraculous!" Cat Blanc snapped before he suddenly ran at her and shot a high kick towards her midsection, missing as she did a backflip. The cat didn't seem deterred though as he just chuckled, like he was having fun... this was just a game to him... she was a mouse... just a bug on the rug... his prey... and he was the hunter... the predator... closing in for the kill. He was toying with her... holding back just enough so the fun didn't end too soon.

"Please... Cat Noir... I know you're in there. Don't let him do this to you... Don't let him control you... Don't let him win!" Ladybug cried out after a while but Cat just narrowed his eyes, "It's Cat Blanc!" he snapped before sending another slash of pearly white claws towards her, which she dodged, before running to the edge of the building. She needed to get him somewhere where she'd have more of an advantage. With that, she jumped from the roof onto another roof nearby and began to parkour towards the Eiffel tower. She hoped she'd have a little more of an advantage there, being able to swing around the tower.

"What's wrong bug?!" Cat Blanc shouted as he ran to chase after her, jumping on the same roof she had, "Are you a fraidycat?" he smirked as he began to parkour on all fours, chasing after her. He was faster and more agile then he'd ever been with the added strength from Hawk Moth. This would prove to be trouble for Ladybug, for sure, but she wasn't going to give up. She kept running, jumping, leaping and swinging towards the monument... her favourite monument. A fitting place to save Cat Noir... if she even could. She prayed that it would work. She hadn't even figured out where the damn akuma was hiding yet. It had to be something that wasn't overly obvious as nothing had stood out... she prayed it wasn't his Miraculous... she couldn't break that... that much she knew.

Ladybug panted as she landed on the Eiffel Tower, sucking in much needed air. She then turned just in time to dodge to the side as Cat Blanc jumped at her, attempting to knock her to the floor of the viewing platform of the tower. He growled as he got back onto two legs, golden eyes glimmering and watching her. He chuckled as he smirked, still seeming to be having fun as he stretched like a cat before grabbing his staff and lengthening it a bit, spinning it around in one hand, "come on then, My Lady... show me what you've got..." he purred out before attempting to hit Ladybug with his staff, using it like a sword.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she tossed her yoyo up, grabbing a rafter and pulling herself up to avoid the hit and kick the cat in the face, earning herself a snarl from the white clad male. She then dropped back down and ran to the edge of the tower, catching her yoyo on a beam just as cat leapt at her. She tugged on the yoyo and swung herself around to the other side of the tower just in time to see Cat Blanc barrel off the side of the tower and grab the railing just in time. He growled as he yanked himself back up, glaring at her. He then jumped off the railing and leapt at her with a flurry of claw swipes.

The spotted heroine jumped back before sending her yoyo at his arm and yanking him to the side and into one of the pillars. He growled and winced before pulling his arm back and out of the yoyo's string. Ladybug pulled the string back just before an angry Cat Blanc charged at her, sending punches, hits and kicks her way. She yelped as she tried to block his attacks, pain shooting through the areas he'd managed to hit, as she sent her own kicks and punches his way. She narrowly avoided a slash before dropping down and sweeping her leg under Cat's own, knocking the feline over. He yelped before catching himself on his hands, pole still in his right hand. He did a back-flip back onto his feet as he panted, narrowing his eyes.

Ladybug smirked a bit and chuckled softly, "Guess you really can land on your feet after all... I was starting to wonder with how many times you tend to land on your rear..." shew taunted, trying to get him off guard. An angry enemy was an easy target. They tended to forget to think before they acted, fighting wild and that's exactly what she was hoping for. If she could get him off balance, throw him off his game... maybe she could actually win this battle... and hopefully get her partner back, "Come on Cat... What's wrong? No come back? Hawk Moth got your tongue?" she teased.

Cat snarled at this before sending his staff towards the others head, trying to knock her senseless. Ladybug ducked before sending a kick to Cat's midsection, biting her lip at the pained cry that came from him as he was knocked backwards. He slammed against the fence of the platform before forcing himself back to his feet as he gripped his staff which he'd managed to keep ahold of. No way this 'little girl' was going to beat him, "That was him... the other one... I'm not that Cat... I'm better... faster... stronger... more agile... don't compare me to that pawthetic, weak, mewling, little kitten..."

"Oh Cat... You were never pathetic... you're my rock... my strength... you were my partner... and I couldn't do it without you... don't you get it? I need you... I need my silly, playful, loyal partner. I can't do this without you, Cat Noir... Please come back to me..." Ladybug uttered, tears stinging her eyes. Did Cat Noir really think he was pathetic? Had she made him feel like that? Was it her fault he felt worthless? She hoped not. She'd never meant to make him feel like that. She always tried to make sure he understood just how important he was to their duo. He wasn't a sidekick... he was her valued partner... she needed him.

Cat Blanc, however, growled at her words, putting his staff back on his back as he panted. He finally smirked before dashing off to the side, beginning to run this way and that, making his way around her in a zigzag fashion. He was making it near impossible to hit him. Ladybug groaned at this, getting dizzy as she tried to hit him several times with her yoyo before stomping her foot on the metal floor, "Stay still and let me hit you!" before she yelped as he stopped weaving around and barreled straight for her at top speed before jumping up, grabbing his pole at the last second and slashing it towards her.

Ladybug used her arm to shield herself from the attack, wincing as pain shot through her arm before she jumped back. She took in a much needed breath as she gripped her arm for a second, watching him. She then let her arm go and swung her yoyo at him, attempting to grab the weapon and yank it away. Without it he was at least slightly less of a threat. Cat Blanc, however, let her do it without struggle and that's when Ladybug realized she'd made a mistake... a really big mistake. She'd just made herself vulnerable to attack.

Cat grinned as he yanked back on the staff, Ladybug unable to force the pole from his powerful grip. She yelped as she was pulled towards him, loosing her footing and falling to the ground in front of him, and smacking her head into the metal flooring. She groaned in pain before shaking her head to try and clear it. It hurt and made her head spin but she panted and clenched her fists. It couldn't end like this... she had to beat him... she had to save him... somehow. She then looked up, her eyes meeting his own frightening golden ones, his staff pointed just inches from her face.

Cat Blanc chuckled darkly as he got down on one knee in front of the exhausted heroine. He quickly grabbed her yoyo and tossed it to the other side of the viewing platform so she couldn't try to use it against him again before his eyes turned back to her. He stared into those lovely, bluebell eyes, watching the emotions run over her face, anger, denial, fear, guilt... He grinned with fanged teeth as he grabbed Ladybug by the chin, "you loose... My Lady..." he uttered, licking his lips hungrily, "You will submit to me... Now... Little mouse."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


End file.
